


茎

by Anonymous



Category: toukenranbu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cp向 一期一振×女审神者审神者有名字 注目R18深更半夜的灵魂拷问成年人欲拒还迎的双箭头，又甜又酸又扎嘴的一勺玻璃糖：D





	茎

**Author's Note:**

> cp向 一期一振×女审神者  
> 审神者有名字 注目  
> R18  
> 深更半夜的灵魂拷问  
> 成年人欲拒还迎的双箭头，又甜又酸又扎嘴的一勺玻璃糖：D

干了那杯龙舌兰的时候，是凌晨三点。月见里清子坐在高脚凳上抱着脚尖，猫一样嘬了口柠檬片。她披着夜色和黎明，昼夜颠倒，牙齿尖尖，对着趿拉着拖鞋的男人举杯

“好酒。”

她顺从地被男人抱起来，两条腿盘在他的后腰磨蹭着，脚跟天真的踢着精瘦的腰窝，眼底却是旖旎。一期一振低下头和她接吻，舌头毫不客气地钻了进去——就好像是那灵巧地掀开他睡衣的脚趾，她轻轻踩着那两瓣紧窄又挺翘的臀肉，脚心的痒却酥进了骨子里面，女人高傲的扬起脖子，他挑了挑眉，安慰又挑衅地吻了吻她的耳侧，紧接着又是唇齿的交锋和博弈。

一期一振衔住那片嘴唇，舌尖轻轻地舔过她上颚的粘膜，然后是侧壁和脆弱的齿龈，幼兽一样濡湿的舔舐是精心包装的特洛伊木马，而他的女王却只是冷漠的巡游，终于他勾住另一片舌，强硬地搅动，不知是谁的唾液从嘴角淌下，闪闪发亮却蜿蜒着消失。女人的胳膊环在他的肩上，细白指尖摩挲着他的椎骨。他吞掉她的呻吟，咽下她的喘息，她却突然撑起身来，深夜里的眼睛像银针。

“去床上？”

“不……就在这里。”

那纤细的女人把他的发丝挽到耳后，她的嗓音是被情欲和酒精熏染的沙哑，像长出仙人掌的沙丘，柔软却不平滑。抱着她的男人却不说话，他的手只是稳稳地托着她的尾椎，微凉的指尖好像是某种植物攀缘的脚，那藤蔓舒展着他细长的茎，向左旋转又爬上来，螺丝钉一样契合地拧进她骨骼间每一道缝隙。

——情欲的温度不是炽热也不是滚烫，她闭着眼想。渐渐地，那个人的指尖温热了一些，刻意压低的呼吸扑在耳侧，某种湿润的东西从她的尾椎缠上来，缠绵又凶狠。

回味够的男人把眼睛瞄过来，那里的金色晦暗不明，一期一振那略显暗淡的目光临摹着她的脸颊她的眉骨，他张开嘴轻啄下颌柔软的肉，那里微凉里透着生命的跳动，她的血管她的喉咙，气体在这里交换，血液在这里流淌，他吮吸着那一点月光凝成的皮肤，然后抱着她在沙发上坐下。月见里清子灵巧地跨在他的身上，他把脑袋搁在深蓝色的丝绒上。

四周静谧，厨房的灯也被她恶作剧地关上，月光从窗帘的缝隙间撒进来，照在白色的瓷砖上，折在她脚上就成了一痕雪白的影子。他借着月光，看到女人的双手伏在他的胸膛，她解开一个接一个的衣扣，她的眼神像银色的刀刃，游曳在没有生命的铁上，洞察着锤炼的痕迹。

下体莫名地兴奋起来，可大脑里的笑意却寥落。那潮湿的指尖划在他的胸膛上，没有揉捏，也没有爱抚，她只是顺着皮肤的纹理抚摸，那双瞳孔里的若绿清澈又望不见底，每一道肌肉与骨骼，大约都是竹柏的影子，在她澄明的眼里，藻荇交横。蓝发的付丧神凝视着她的发顶，女人的身躯此刻像匍匐的茎，她俯下身勾开他的裤腰，那根炽热的东西迫不及待地跳了出来，罪孽深重的魔罗蹭着她的手背，前端吐出一点透明的液体。

月影偏转，他盯着她的脸庞，情欲和高傲对撞却是纯洁的安详，一期一振皱着眉，他在黑暗里将她救赎，又在光明中将她玷污。凌晨里的暴戾来得熟悉又陌生——那股熟悉的暗流在她与胁差调笑时与他缠斗，在她抱起短刀时将他吞噬，在她无意间对他露出微笑时扼住他的咽喉。

心脏没来由的绞痛着，他感觉每一缕神经都被打成毛糙的结，白日解不开，黑夜里也耗不完。那双眼睛就这样自下而上的注视着他，人心太过复杂，可她的眼睛里却纯粹得让他琢磨不透，那双手扶着他的大腿，腿心的热度持续升高，而她的指尖依旧是凉的。那一点略低的温度竟也被淫乱的身体曲解为邀请，交媾的本能此刻却只让一期一振觉得耻辱——是被拽下神坛的狼狈？是堕入原罪的恐惧？还是求而不得的癫狂？

他也不知道此刻自己是什么样的表情。

\--是沉沦吗？

\--不是沉沦。

回过神时女人已经褪下了他所有的衣着，她伸出手按压着他的会阴，那细软的手指摩擦着他最脆弱的皮肤，细小的快感欲拒还迎，他感觉有什么从腰椎攀上又有什么  
冲破心脏。尝到了甜头的身体便食髓知味的欲求着更多，下身的阳具像繁殖期最为淫荡的花序，不知廉耻地膨大且分泌出更多的前液。她体贴地握住那根炽热的东西，十指并拢轻轻地撸动，时而逗弄一下敏感的铃口。女人的手掌细软柔嫩，和独寝时的草草了事的糊弄截然不同，欲望的灼烧却让他清醒起来，但魅人的欢愉却在骗人，他知道她的爱抚只是火上浇油只是饮鸩止渴，神智与身体却在一同期待

一期一振记起那天在古战场，冬天冷得彻骨，但厮杀后的淡淡血色却予人温暖，鲶尾捏着他的衣袖眼神倔强。他抬起头，入目的天空灰暗荒芜，却柔软又洁净

“相信……现在的主人吧。”

——可他却无法相信她。

一期低下头抚弄着她的长发，捞起一缕挽在她的耳后。女人从他下腹的阴影里抬起头来，脸上的恬静和纯洁丝毫未变。赤裸的身体在月光下闪闪发亮，像石膏的塑像又似他梦里的妄想。

月见里清子抬头看着一期一振的脸庞，他低垂着眼睑，睫毛抖动着像极了水母精巧的触须。一只箱型水母的毒素可以使六十多个人类一命呜呼，一把刀上的云翳可能是千百个亡灵的氤氲，一场战争的金戈铁马可以使数不清的刀剑折成废铁。

她把手搁在他的大腿上，那微凉的肌肤下也有她一样跳动的脉搏，她突然很想解剖这个男人，翻开他的肌肉挑动他的韧带，那天下一振凌驾于她却又为她驯服，这副徒有的人形明明只是他哄骗的谎言是她妄想的寄托，造出幻梦的她明明熟悉他每一寸的肌理，但却模糊地摸不到他的真心。

月见里清子盯着眼前的巨物，顶端吐出的腺液闪闪发亮，她用指尖描画着那里的每一根青筋每一根血管，如同端详着玻璃窗里的画作，纤细凝白的手指抚上男人敏感的铃口，上方的男人难耐的喘息，可她却觉得那只是隔着玻璃的临摹。手指得寸进尺的扣弄着脆弱的皮肤，她尝试着逗弄那微小的入口，指尖却被付丧神用力的握住，她顺势起身跨坐到他的身上。

身下已经很湿了，她就着润泽的水液夹紧了腿缝，花瓣妩媚又讨好地附在那根炽热的阳具之上，男人在她身后圈紧了臂膀，她垂眸似是诱惑又好像宽慰的笑了笑，趴在他身上奶猫一样的乱蹭，充血的花蒂颤巍巍地探出头来，摩擦着他的经络欲拒还迎，快感从秘处而来却麻痹了四肢百骸，在濡湿的情愫里她的瞳孔大抵也跟着湿润，委婉的笑里眼角渗出一点温热的液体。

\--是渴望吗？

\--不是渴望。

那双温厚的手抚摸着她的脊背，他的掌心摩挲过她的骨骼她的肉。她抓紧了他的肩膀，紧紧的靠在那个摇篮一样的怀抱中。猛烈冲撞的某种情愫被人郑重地妥帖安放。一期一振捡起身边的睡衣披在她肩上，她脊背上汗涔涔的一层，他示意她张开双臂，耐心又细致捋平褶皱给她穿好。他凑上去亲了亲她的脸颊，却被女人扳过脑袋吮吸起唇瓣

这次的吻绝称不上调情，一期皱眉。女人的舌头毫无章法的在他的口腔里乱撞，下面的柱体也蹭过艳色的软肉，濡湿的花瓣翕动着夹紧他的脉搏，龟头时不时地碰到那一点微硬的凸起，他听到她低声的喘息，酥麻从铃口的皮肤向里传递，明明并不强烈却催促得紧。他被她磨得难受，终于微凉的液体溅在他的下腹，明明该被纾解的欲望却仍旧烧得滚烫，他忍不住唇齿的反击，而被冲动耗完了氧气的她却鸣金收兵。

高潮过后的女人餍足地从他身上慢慢起来，她攀上他的脖颈骄矜地扬起脑袋，白牙叼住他的耳垂，厮磨宠爱。一期一振抬起头，配合地向后仰去又注视着她。

“主殿……”

他张口便是好听的叹息，她坏心眼的想，情欲黏糊糊的余韵还粘在她的脑子上，不然她在他怀里为何这般不清醒，不然她为什么那么喜欢那好看的眉为她蹙紧，又那么喜欢他为她笑得舒展。两种感情自相矛盾，但此刻她已经不愿深究。她知道很快夜晚就要过去黎明就要降临，她知道主从的界限只在这一刻模糊。

\--是放纵吗？

\--不是放纵。

月见里清子双手扣住付丧神的锁骨，她把手边的抱枕踹下去，那男人的手攥紧了她的脚尖，她远离他一点又亲上去。

“不要敬语。”

“嗯……清子……”

一期一振忘情地衔住那片嘴唇，小心翼翼地舔着那饱满又多汁的果实，她不耐烦地用牙齿的尖尖咬上一口，他便虚张声势地又探入几分，他舔过她的齿龈和粘膜，缠绵悱恻却是试探缱绻的法规，女人迫不及待地催促他下一步的爱抚，却被他卷起软舌热情的搅动。

那直白的快乐过于炫目，好像欺诈神经的毒品让人上瘾。他慢慢放开她，金眸里的湿润大概是暴风雨的前兆。那双手不再安慰着她，而是圈紧了她的腰身，揉捏着她的臀尖，潜入阴影里那水汽氤氲的沼泽，探入她潮湿的甬道和干涸的灵魂，那根手指戳刺着她最为敏感的地方，她喘着气，对上那双金色的眸子。

——金色的，像收割季节的平原，像大阪城繁华放纵的梦，像黎明时分山巅的光，像夜上阑干寥落的星。

案牍也好沙场也罢，她自看到他的第一眼就明白这玫瑰扎手得很。太阁的爱刀从不是养在金屋的公子，那把刀懂得隐忍更懂得狡诈，那把刀懂得繁华更懂得落寞，她看见他眼底深邃，意图缩回的手最后还是抱在他的脊梁。

可她自己又何尝不是？人心向来都令人作呕，丰臣磨短他，德川进献他，而自己又玩弄他，月见里清子踩着亵渎神灵和戏谑忠犬的独木桥，如履薄冰却尝到了近乎癫狂的快感，神明不屑背叛，近侍也必须服从。她伸出手那虔诚的吻就会印在她的手背，她拔出剑那忠诚的刀便会护在她的身后。神明正直宽容又怜悯地慷慨，无论是她泣不成声还是打开双腿都会被他温柔地抚摸。

——自从拥有他的那一刻起，她就再也没有资格做他的主公。

——可月见里清子不知道，自从拥抱她的那一刻起，一期一振就再也无法成为她的神明

于是粘稠的吻得以继续，于是低声的喘息肆无忌惮的张扬，于是她的脊背弓起又舒张，于是他的进攻退让又逼迫。愈来愈多的液体被他带出，屈在身体内的手指又多了一根，付丧神低喘着给她做着最后的扩张。他的手指按揉着她隐蔽的弱点，迷蒙间她听到自己甜腻的喘息和他低声地叫着她的名字。她坠入那金色的暗河，岸上的星辰与月亮闪着璀璨的光，窒息感和强烈的快意一同造访，她却向着更深的地方沉沦

天渐渐地泛起一点青绿，像鸳鸯的尾巴在湖面拖出一痕浅白，潋滟着山色与湖光。有人正站在河川的尽头，那里樱花盛放，那里绿草如茵，太阳从地平线缓缓升起，月亮却藏在山脊后还未落下。黎明迫近的透亮让她在濒临绝顶的快感中睁开眼睛，一期一振正凝望着她，她伸出手，被他强硬又温柔地扣在身侧。

“请接受我”

月见里清子用另一只手抚上他的眉心，轻轻地抚摸解开死结。

她说，好。


End file.
